


Honey - now with 0% sweetness.

by InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki/pseuds/InflatableLoungerWaterproofAntiAirLeaki
Summary: Wrote this at 3am just to show how they would never work in a redrom relationship.Sollux enters a blackrom quadrant with Eridan later changing it to a redrom just to fuck with him. When Eridan realises this he decides to break it off and leave.This has the potential of becoming an actual story but for now it's just a oneshot.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 27





	Honey - now with 0% sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shit show feel free to leave constructive criticism.

It's true what they say when they talk about betrayal. It's bittersweet. Bitter from the tears dripping down his cheeks and sweet from the lips that connected the two boys. If he could Eridan would've pushed him away, told him to stop or let go, but it still felt so right. Instead he stood there, leant up against his plain walls, letting the tears run down his face as they kissed. The opposing boy dominated the other, taking the lead and cupping his face in his hands. 

Sollux. An old redrom crush turned black - turned real. Until recently, that's all they had been. Your typical blackrom couple. But then some… changes were made. Sollux's attitude towards the relationship to be exact. He'd sat Eridan down one night, told him he loved him, that he was red for him - not black. He proceeded to slip his hands around his neck and kiss him. It was sweet, of course, but sweeter than usual. Almost… artificial. 

Truly this was Eridan's fault, or at least he thought. He should have seen it coming, should have known this would happen. All his relations were too good to be true and he knew it. He'd get his hopes up and they'd inevitably crumble. When he opened his eyes to the fact that Sollux didn't love him - pity him, he decided it was over. The straw that broke the camels' back perhaps, because he broke up with him immediately, made plans, packed what was left at his house and left. He earned home and bawled his eyes out. Years and years of pent up frustration, believing he would never be good enough for a redrom relationship and finally (finally!) getting a taste just to have it away by some revelation of fake love? God he hated himself, he hated him, he hated them. 

It wasn't enough for it just to be fake. It wasn't enough for Sollux to have his fun toying with him constantly because apparently his life wasn't bad enough. A couple of days later, Sollux started messaging him, stopping him on the street, knocking on his door and bugging him. Shouting and begging him to open up, so he could explain what happened, his true feelings and why he did it. A constant reminder, to Eridan at least, that he wasn't worth anyone's true time. It was high time he left, he'd go silently somewhat in the middle of the night and just completely vanish leaving little to no trace that he was even there to begin with. He couldn't stay in a town of people who hated him any longer, the same people who he grew with and who played him like a fiddle for years. He hoped he could go quietly.

And yet still.  
Caught last minute by none other than Sollux who stood in his doorway and welcomed himself in. He paused, he turned and just stared. Stared at Eridan and then the lack of everything and then back to Eridan. The once beautifully decorated walls stripped to its old plain cream, the furniture removed and already heading to his new home. Silence filled the air, almost deafening to Eridan, his heart pounded at his chest begging him to 'just leave already, he doesn't love you just go'.  
And it seemed that Sollux heard these thoughts because he immediately leapt at him, cupping his face and…

Minutes had passed when Sollux finally let go, Eridan's eyes were glossy and merely seeing Sollux made his eyes water. He found himself looking at his hands, tracing the details with his eyes as the moments of silence passed. He almost wishes Sollux didn't speak up, even though it was just a simple question, he found it hard to answer. 'Just leave, it was the original plan, you owe him no explanation'. 

"ED, please answer, what's happening here? Why is everything gone?".

Eridan's left hand grabbed his glasses, the right wiping the tears still streaming down his face creating, what seemed to be, a never ending flow. He couldn't be there - neither of them should be there! He was going to have a panic attack right there and then in front of the person he… god he can't even say hates the most. It'd just be a lie.

"I'm leaving, Sollux. I'm moving away from this town."

Short and simple. No further questions should be asked or at least no questions with obvious answers.

"ED… why?"

"The answer should be clear Sol."

And the silence continued. It was dark and serene and almost ideal for Eridan. Very, very close to ideal.

"Listen Eridan I never meant to hurt you this… badly, I truly do love you and I pit-"

He had to stop him right there.

"Sollux you have no idea what I've been through. Don't act like you pity me when you don't. I can't take that and you know it."

"Listen I know there's no excuse that could change your mind but please ED, just give me a second chance, I can make it up-"

"You have no idea, Sol, how it feels to have your emotions constantly toyed with. I can't do it anymore - we can't do it anymore. It's… it's best if we both leave this behind."

"Eridan you can't just-" "It's best if I-" "I still need you, ED-" "I don't care what you need-" "a second chance is all I'm askin-"

"It doesn't matter, Sollux. This is the last fucking straw and I'm over it. I don't care if you need me, I don't care if you want me. It's over now whether you like it or not."

And he turned and walked out the door, unlocking and locking his car upon entry all the while Sollux chased after him.


End file.
